


Overworked

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Overworked, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: It was mid-morning and Hector was still not finished with his pile. He felt sweat sliding down his back, so he stopped to take his shirt off, closing the door behind him. Last one. This would have to be the last one, or he was going to collapse.The body before him was that of a man, relatively intact if it weren't for the clear hole in his chest. He let his hammer fall more from gravity than any of this strength. He did not know if there was any rhyme or reason to the shapes that these creatures took. Hector only got a clear image of what he was making after the first few strokes. He could see this one now, in his mind's eye. A tall, broad creature, with a flat face and slim hands. Truly monstrous. It would be a vicious thing for sure.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> d4: non con  
d6: age difference  
d8: Castlevania  
D9: canon complacent  
d12: tentacles  
d20: extreme bondage  
I can write something below 3k? Can you believe?  
Edited and loved by Udunie

Hector placed his hammer off to the side, deciding to take a break a little early. The Generals were starting to arrive and he found all the social interactions exhausting. His magic was a toll on his body, but that he was used to, a good night’s sleep curled up around one of his pets was all that was needed to rejuvenate him. Now it took all his energy just to get through his self imposed goals. Dracula didn't have any set numbers, simply telling both him and Isaac to do their best. Hector had the sneaking suspicion that Isaac viewed this as a challenge. He was at an advantage anyway, his process took less time, so Hector just focused on his own job. 

There was a knock on his door. A fledgling stood by, showing that he was escorting a cart full of more corpses for him. He sighed resigning himself to a long night. "Thank you," he said graciously. "Put them over there. I'll do ones that I can, if there are anymore send them to Isaac please." 

"That is what Isaac said," The fledgling replied, clearly amused. Hector couldn't blame him. 

****

It was mid-morning and Hector was still not finished with his pile. He felt sweat sliding down his back, so he stopped to take his shirt off, closing the door behind him. Last one. This would have to be the last one, or he was going to collapse. 

The body before him was that of a man, relatively intact if it weren't for the clear hole in his chest. He let his hammer fall more from gravity than any of this strength. He did not know if there was any rhyme or reason to the shapes that these creatures took. Hector only got a clear image of what he was making after the first few strokes. He could see this one now, in his mind's eye. A tall, broad creature, with a flat face and slim hands. Truly monstrous. It would be a vicious thing for sure. 

The creature's eyes lit up, its mutated throat letting out a high pitched scream. They all did that, Hector liked to think of it as the breath of life. Its muscles spasmed and twisted around on his table. When it was done it was perfect, just as Hector had envisioned. Its bright blue eyes caught on him, and it took no time to slash at him. Hector dodged expertly. Sometimes, it took a moment or two for the control to take hold. The thing screamed its displeasure and attacked again, and again. Its arms were short but strong, one misstep and it would seriously hurt him. This one was lasting longer than expected. Hector found himself backed into the door. He kept waiting for the little hook in his mind to appear, but it just wasn't. 

He sidestepped to the left, but he misjudged the length of his stride. His knee buckled under his weight, giving the creature the opening it wanted. Its clawed hands bashed against his side, throwing him across the room and into the table. His head cracked against the stone, making his vision go grey. This is because you did too much, his mind supplied. He spent so long recovering that he was sure any moment the creature would attack again. He peeked out from behind his hair, seeing that the monster was stalking closer, growling deep in its chest. Still wild and unattached. It alternated between walking on all fours and two, like it didn't know how to move in its new body. 

Hector placed his palm on the flat surface to push himself up, and the monster flung itself at him. One hand going to the back of his head to grind his nose into the stone, the other maneuvered his hips so that he was standing, his spine bent in half at the angle. Hector tried to elbow or kick it, but it didn't respond to his feeble attempts. It hunched over him, holding him there for an uncomfortable amount of time. His skin prickled as its hot breath made condensation over his back. Hector continued to try and bring it under his control. His neck was bent back at such an angle that it made calling for help impossible. 

It pressed itself flush against him. There was something... moving along the back of his thighs. His stomach clenched as it moved up the seam of his pants. It felt wet and slimy, and Hector could easily conjure up what exactly it was. He had never paid much attention to the night hordes' genitalia. It wasn't important, they were for fighting and nothing more. The realization that this thing was aroused sent true fear to settle in Hector's stomach. It pushed forward even more, its freakishly thin hips starting to rock into him. 

Suddenly, it let out another ear-splitting screech, making Hector jump under him. The hand on his hip tightened, its claws dragged into the fabric of his pants and ripped them apart. A shiver went through his entire being, and it was only partly from the cold. "Stop," he ordered, putting as much emphasis on that single word as he could. It barely came out as a wheeze. 

The creature was oozing, there was no better word for it. Its skin was becoming damp, particularly around his hips. Its, cock was letting out globs of slick that had Hector flinching away. It rolled its hips into him, rubbing itself along his crack and spreading it around. Hector's muscles went numb, the blood flow slowing not just from the pressure. The monster must have been able to produce a paralytic. That didn't bode well for him. He made one final attempt to push away from the creature. It tightened its grip and snarled at him in response. 

Hector could barely feel what was happening between his legs. The solid line of hardened flesh traveled up and up and up until it was pressing insistently to be inside him. His muscles, tired and useless and numb, let him be breached. His insides were much more sensitive, feeling this thing move every inch, wider and spongier than any cock he had taken in the past. The creature panted over top of him, its claws biting into his hips. It started to thrust madly, with no pace or regard to Hector underneath him. 

The unfortunate truth of it was that it still stimulated him, pressed against that small bright spot inside of him that usually made him see stars. He could feel himself start to get hard almost distantly, though the shame stabbed at the back of his mind with intense clarity. 

The monster took an eternity, plowing into him for so long and so strong that Hector was on the verge of passing out. It pushed him further into the table, punching out his breath. It howled, pumping once, twice, and then stilling, perfectly still as it released inside him. It was too hot and disgustingly thick. Hector sighed with relief, at least it was over now. 

The creature pulled off of him, letting go as he collapsed onto the floor. It seemed to have no interest in him after it had what it wanted. It crouched down in the open space between him and the door, and stared at him expectantly. Hector was so exhausted that it took him too long to figure out what was happening. He reached out with his mind to latch onto the beast, sensing it almost instantly. Their bond latched into place. Hector commanded it to fetch him a blanket. 

He viciously thought, as his mind was overcome with blackness, that he would send this one out into the front lines to die first.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
